


El Solo Lobo

by Calico_Neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, M/M, h/c, werewolf! Akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dikabarkan, ada sebuah siluet hitam besar tak dikenali yang sebetulnya adalah sesosok manusia-serigala</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Solo Lobo

Sepasang sneakers menginjak ratusan kerikil, mengklamufasi engahan dan lenguhan lelahnya, serta deru derap 4 telapak kaki sebesar diameter pohon usia ratusan. Lari dan terus mengejar ke depan yang tak berujung. Sebab ia tidak tahu di mana garis finish itu berada. Hanya hijau dan cokelat, sedikit sinar mentari mengintip dari balik rapatnya dedaunan. Semua remang.

“Ah!”

Terjatuh pria tersebut ketika sepatu hitamnya menabrak akar di tengah ketergesaannya. Bagian lutut robek, dahi mencium epidermis batang. Merah pun mengucur, darahnya, membangkitkan nafsu terdasar suatu makhluk.

Si pengejarnya: berbulu merah meremang tinggi, bertaring belasan centimeter, mata kekuningan menyorot galak, dan liur berhamburan membasahi rahang lebarnya.

Makhluk ini, serigala ini … lapar.

“Tolong, jangan makan aku…”

**.**

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**El Solo Lobo © cnbdg1305151202**

**OS SeiKou untuk #HydneChallenge-Fantasy**

**.**

Kabar burung yang beredar, terdapat makhluk besar nyaris seukuran rumah yang seringkali terlihat bulak balik di dalam hutan lindung. Para penjaga hutan melakukan patroli siang dan malam demi membuktikan kabar tersebut. Namun nihil. Bukti yang diperoleh hanya dari sekelebatan hitam yang terkadang muncul pada layar di ruang monitoring CCTV.

Belum terdengar adanya kecelakaan, tanaman lindung yang hilang atau rusak, tidak ada. Seakan kelebatan tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Sempat berpikir itu hantu. Namun, oh ayolah~ di abad 21 seperti ini masih percaya yang seperti itu? Segala yang tidak dapat dibuktikan dengan science, maka jangan sodorkan pada kami.

Kira-kira seperti itulah konklusi yang para penjaga peroleh. Hingga satu pekerjanya, si sial Kouki Furihata melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang tidak dipercaya para manusia pemakan globalisme itu.

Seekor- ah, bisakah makhluk ini hanya disebut dengan istilah serigala saja? Masalahnya, dia itu serigala merangkap manusia.

Tepat sekali.

Dia manusia-serigala.

.

.

* * *

 

.

“Hahaha.”

“Berhenti tertawa, Seijuurou. Kejadian dulu itu sama sekali tidak lucu tahu.”

“Tidak. Itu jelas lucu sekali, Kouki.”

Keduanya mengenang kembali, entah untuk keberapa puluh kalinya, mengenai awal pertemuan mereka. Seluruh repetisi cerita pun selalu sama kronologisnya. Kouki akan duduk bersila sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding hangat gua dengan sekotak bekal buatan Ibunda di atas paha berlapis celana safari dan cemberut sebal karena ditertawakan, ditemani Seijuurou yang hanya mengenakan sebongkah boxer, itu pun pemberian Kouki karena risih melihat milik pria itu yang sialnya lebih panjang.

Sekiranya dua bulan lalu Kouki ‘bertemu’ Seijuurou. Ia tengah melakukan pemantauan lapangan sesuai dengan jadwal dan area yang telah dirembukkan bersama rekan-rekan polisi hutan lainnya. Pria pemilik pupil mata kecil tersebut berjalan berkeliling, memonitor keadaan. Desas desus tentang kelebatan hitam yang ditakuti tersebut menjadi fokusnya. Ia mengaku takut hantu, namun ia lebih takut lagi bila kelebatan-kelebatan yang tertanggkap CCTV tersebut adalah para penjahat. Pembalak liar, pencuri anak-anak hewan, perusak alam.

Hingga pada satu waktu jadwal patrolinya berlangsung, Kouki memilih mengambil rute lain dari area patrolinya. Awalnya ia takut tersesat, namun hasrat menjelajah terlalu besar. Dan kepenasarannya mempertemukan dia dengan … potongan tangan kanan dan beberapa senapan.

Serta, di depannya ada seekor serigala besar mencincang habis 6 pria hingga tak bersisa, kecuali seonggok tangan satu meter di depan sepatu Kouki itu.

Ketakutan, Kouki mundur perlahan. Namun sialnya ia menginjak patahan ranting. Di sepinya hutan lindung, suara hembusan napas pun pasti terdengar, apalagi derak patah barusan. Serta merta Kouki berlari. Dan dikejar. Entah dari mana kekuatan itu datang. Yang pria usia 26 tahun itu ketahui hanyalah menyelematkan diri dan melaporkan para rekan kerja akan kebenaran dari kelebatan hitam besar itu.

Namun seperti di awal kisah ini dimulai, Kouki tersandung, jatuh, dan bertatap-tatapan dengan serigala ukuran jumbo tersebut.

“Tolong, jangan makan aku…”

Moncong runcing justru mendekat. Kouki dapat mencium bau darah yang terkuar dari rahangnya, mampu mencerna panas napasnya, mampu merasakan tajamnya bulu-bulu di pucuk hidung.

Kouki terisak pelan, lalu tanpa dikomando ia mengompol di celana.

“A-aku mohon. Jangan—“

“Kamu bukan bagian dari santapanku barusan. Kamu bukan perusak hutanku.”

Tak berani mencerna bahwa suara kedua dengan nada rendah menggeram tersebut berasal dari serigala di depan hidungnya, seragam safari Kouki keburu diangkat. Ya, dengan taringnya. Kouki menjerit seperti perempuan, namun percuma ia meronta sebab sekuat apapun tangan kecilnya meninju lubang hidung si makhluk jejadian, Kouki tetap dibawanya ke sebuah gua hangat di bawah bukit sana.

BRUK

Tubuh tidak terlalu tingginya dilempar. Buru-buru Kouki menepi, hanya untuk bersapa punggung dengan dinding berlapis lumut. Ia tersudut oleh seekor serigala kelaparan yang bahkan tak muat berada dalam gua tersebut.

Kecuali bila ia mengubah bentuknya menjadi wujud manusia tanpa busana bertinggi sedikit di atas Kouki.

“Eh? Ap-apa yang—”

“Kamu bukan bagian dari mereka,” ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia mendekat, namun urung di langkah ke tiga saat Kouki berdiri hendak kabur. Celana basah oleh urinnya telah mengeras namun tak ia pedulikan.

“Kamu siap- apa? Kenapa ada di sini?” dan tanya terakhir Kouki adalah “Apa kamu akan memakanku?”

Andaikan Kouki tidak berada dalam fase takutnya, ia pasti mampu menangkap mimik sedih yang kentara dari pria bersurai merah di hadapannya tersebut. Kedua lengan kekarnya menggantung merana, otot tidak mampu dibanggakan. Akan tetapi ia tetap melangkah mendekati Kouki yang kian mengkerut jatuh.

Jemari menggapai, mengelus puncak mahkota cokelat Kouki yang telah melepek berkat keringat.

“Aku tidak akan memakanku, dengan satu syarat.”

Mata Kouki beralih menatap balik manik merah pria telanjang bulat tersebut.

“Aku Seijuurou, bertemanlah denganku, wahai penjaga hutan.”

.

“Tapi itu ‘kan gara-gara kamu aku sampai mengompol.” Seijuurou masih tertawa, bahkan tersedak daging pemberian Kouki. Ia mendesah, lelah ditertawakan. “Hah~ kamu tahu Seijuurou, kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah tahu dengan istilah El Solo Lobo, Si Manusia-Serigala Penjaga Hutan. Istilah yang keren. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir kenapa sampai sekarang kamu tidak mau berkerja sama dengan kami, jadi kan—”

“Aku bisa menjadi bahan eksibisi, Kouki, sudah kujelaskan puluhan kali,” potong Seijuurou seraya mengoyak daging sapi. “Serigala yang dapat berubah menjadi manusia akan menjadi tontonan yang menyenangkan. Dan kamu harus rajin membaca. El Solo Lobo bukan istilah baru.”

“Aku mengerti, tapi kan…” Kouki berucap sedih, menutup kotak bekalnya. “Kalau begitu ayo main ke rumahku. Ibu pasti senang bertemu teman baruku. Ibu penasaran padamu. Beliau tidak sabar masak besar untukmu.”

“Ya. Kamu dan kakakmu yang bukan penggemar daging itu. Aku mengerti perasaan ibumu yang hobi masak, Kouki,” keduanya tertawa. “Kapan-kapan, bila aku sudah berani dan yakin bahwa hutanku aman untuk ditinggalkan walau 12 jam saja. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih langsung pada ibumu. Masakannya jelas menang jauh dibanding daging-daging pahit para bedebah perusak alam itu.”

Senyum getir yang Kouki berikan bila Seijuurou telah menunjukkan kebenciannya pada para perusak. Tahu ia bahwa Seijuurou tidak suka membunuh mereka apalagi dengan cara memakan mereka hidup-hidup, menghilangkan barang bukti hingga tak terlacak. Namun ini tugasnya kan, Si Manusia-Serigala Penjaga Hutan.

“Bagaimana kalau hari Jumat? Ibu kerja shift sore, tidak akan menahanmu lama di rumah, jadi—“

DOR

DOR DOR

Ucapan Kouki terhenti tatkala ditangkapnya suara keras menyerupai suara senapan angin. Aneh sebab yang memiliki senapan hanya para polisi hutan, digunakan bila keadaan terdesak saja seperti bertemu hewan buas. Kecuali bila pemilik senapan itu …

Kouki serta merta keluar gua sembari menarik pistol dari sarung di pinggangnya. Ia berlari mencari sumber gaduh dan tak lama diikuti Seijuurou di belakangnya. Kouki siaga dan siap dengan pistol di tangannya, berlari sambil menajamkan telinga. Sempat di sampingnya seekor kelinci melompat menemani, warna cokelat si telinga panjang ternoda merah.

Kouki pun berbalik, melawan arah kedatangan hewan penggali lubang tersebut. Apa pun, siapa pun yang berada jauh di depannya sana, jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tampak kelinci-kelinci kecil berserakan mati dekat batang-batang pohon yang telah tumbang. Seekor rusa kecil bahkan teronggok nestapa tinggal badan. Itu pasti ulah—

“KOUKI! JANGAN PERGI KE ARAH SANA!”

Terlambat. Seperempat detik dari teriakan Seijuurou, suara desing menyapa pendengarannya dan sesuatu yang panas dan tajam … menembus tengkorak Kouki.

Semua hitam. Kouki tidak sempat melihat Seijuurou si El Solo Lobo mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala untuk terakhir kali dan memakan- tepatnya menghabisi para perusak alam.

.

.

* * *

 

.

El Solo Lobo. Si Manusia-Serigala Penjaga Hutan. Benarkah? Hahaha, Kouki bodoh. Percaya saja ia pada Seijuurou yang membualinya.

El Solo Lobo, alias Serigala Kesepian. Itulah arti benarnya. Dan itulah ia, Seijuurou si Serigala Kesepian. Tak memiliki siapa-siapa kecuali kawan-kawan hutannya. Hidup ratusan tahun seorang diri menjaga keseimbangan hutan tempatnya tinggal, bersembunyi dari pandangan manusia.

Hingga ia bertemu Kouki yang berteman dengannya dengan syarat “Bertemanlah denganku” namun tetap dilakukannya. Setiap jadwal patroli ia mampir ke gua tempat Seijuurou bernaung, bahkan memberanikan diri membawakan masakan berbahan dasar daging yang sebetulnya tidak pernah mengenyangi perut besar si manusia-serigala dan mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi rumahnya di kawasan penuh manusia sana.

Namun perbincangan hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan mampu digapai. El Solo Lobo tetaplah Serigala Kesepian, sendiri tanpa kawan lawan. Ia hanya mampu mengubur dalam-dalam harapan manisnya untuk tetap dikunjungi teman manusianya, tanpa mampu mengucap “Terima kasih atas masakan Anda” kepada ibu sang teman, hanya dapat membalut tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan bulu-bulu hangatnya serta menjilati derasan darah yang merembes kental melalui lubang di dahi dengan lidah besarnya.

AUUU…

Seijuurou menyerukan kesedihannya.

.

“Hei, si Kouki kemana, ya? Dia belum kembali dari patroli.”

“Iya. Mana barusan seperti ada suara auman. Hei, tidak ada serigala di hutan kita, kan?”

Pria berplat nama Kazunari Takao meneguk ludah. “Mana mungkin. Kalau ada pasti kita sudah dimakan dari dulu-dulu.” Bualan Kazunari jelas tidak lucu, pikir Kensuke Fukui. “Bagaimana bila kita cek?”

Mengangguk, Kazunari mengikuti langkah Kensuke keluar dari bangunan berbahan kayu tempat mereka memantau keadaan hutan. Senapan siap di tangan, takut bila auman yang tadi terdengar adalah nyata, bukan keisengan orang-orang tak punya kerjaan.

Setelah memastikan kantor terkunci, Kazunari yang hendak membunti Kensuke justru mencium punggung tegak rekan kerjanya tersebut. Menggosok hidungnya yang perih, Kazunari membatalkan protes ketika menangkap postur siap senjata Kensuke. Ia hendak bertanya, namun sepertinya itu tidak perlu, sebab

mendapati serigala ukuran rumah menjepit sesosok tanpa nyawa Kouki dalam rahangnya bukanlah pemandangan yang dapat dilihat sewaktu-waktu, ‘kan.

“Ma-makhluk brengsek! Apa yang kau—“

Senapan telah dikokang, namun Kazunari menahan kemarahan Kensuke dengan menunjuk pada tingkah tak wajar serigala besar tersebut. Ia berhenti di depan mereka berdua kemudian meletakkan Kouki dengan amat perlahan penuh kehati-hatian pada tanah datar di depan bangunan. Beberapa detik si serigala menatap tubuh kaku Kouki, menunduk untuk mengendusi aroma tubuh yang masih bersisa, lalu membuka moncongnya sedikit untuk mengambil plat nama di dada Kouki.

Sebelum Seijuurou berbalik badan, berderap menjauh tanpa disusul suara senapan Kazunari maupun Kensuke. Karena keduanya terpaku nyaris terpukau akan air mata sebesar bola tenis yang baru menjatuhi wajah mantan rekan kerja mereka.

**TAMAT**

“Setelahnya, yang Seijuurou miliki dari Kouki tinggal plat namanya dan kotak bekal yang tertinggal di gua. Seijuurou tetap menjadi Serigala Kesepian.”

Kouki kecil ber-“Oh” panjang sembari menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya keras-keras.

“Cerita Tou-sama kepanjangan. Kouki ngantuk. Terus, dari kemarin ceritanya sama semua, binatang melulu. Kouki kan bosen.”

“Bosan?”

“Iya. Dulu chihuahua, kemarin lagi kancil, terus singa, buaya, kelinci. Kouki mau yang serem-serem.”

“Oh, serem-serem ya? Ternyata anak Tou-sama sudah berani, ya?”

Seijuurou mengelitiki perut Kouki dan putra kecilnya tersebut tertawa lepas, seakan pukul 23 itu belum malam untuk mengganggu tetangga. Hingga keduanya akhirnya berlabuh ke alam mimpi, bertemankan buku cerita berjudul El Solo Lobo yang terbuka di atas nakas, memperlihatkan ilustrasi pria berambut kecoklatan memeluk kaki serigala besar berbulu merah.

Dan di samping buku cerita tersebut, adalah plat nama bertuliskan ‘Kouki Furihata’.


End file.
